


Past, Present, and Future

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No [21]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Discussion of Future Children, Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Ellen, Alec, and Harry discuss what Alec did and the implications of Ellen's 'cure'.
Relationships: Harry Carlyle/Alec Ryder/Ellen Ryder
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138319
Kudos: 1
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Past, Present, and Future

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No. The prompt was 'judgment'.
> 
> Sequel to [Keep Breathing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777568).

As happy as she was to see her family all together, Ellen was very relieved when her children and their spouses left, even though they _did_ take their children--her grandchildren!--with them. Alone with her husband and lover, Ellen turned and swatted Alec's shoulder. He stared at her in confusion while Harry nearly fell off the bed with laughter. Rubbing his shoulder, Alec asked, "What was that for?"

"I _told_ you I had accepted that I would die," Ellen retorted, scowling at him. "I didn't _ask_ you to put me in cryo until you found a cure."

Harry, his laughter gone, perched beside her on the bed once more. "You know that Alec's judgment when it comes to family has always been, well, stupid."

"Hey!" Alec mock-glared at their lover, but it faded quickly. "Well, yeah."

He hesitantly perched on Ellen's other side and she took his hand in hers. "I understand _why_ you did it, Alec, and, annoyance aside, I'm glad to have another chance to spend time with you two and the kids."

"That's not the only second chance you have," Harry stated, taking her other hand in both of his. When she turned to look at him curiously, she could see determination and hope on his face. "The procedure that cured you of AEND also undid the damage your implant research had done to your reproductive system."

Ellen stared at Harry, feeling her eyes grow wide as realization dawned. She felt Alec slide an arm around her waist and kiss her cheek. "We can have more children like you wanted."

"I always wanted to have _your_ children, Harry," she whispered, reaching up to cup his cheek with her hand.

He gave a soft laugh, leaning forward to press his forehead against hers, green eyes suspiciously bright. "I told you a long time ago that Terry and Freddy are as much my children as yours."

"We know you love them and they love you," Alec murmured, reaching across Ellen to clasp Harry's free hand with his.

Ellen smiled and gently wiped away a tear that had escaped down Harry's cheek. "To me, children _should_ be a sign of the parents' love for each other. I want the galaxy to know how much I love you, Harry Carlyle."

"I love you, too, Ellen," he whispered, moving her hand so he could kiss the palm. "I still love the twins, so much, but I confess that I _have_ wished _we_ could have children."

Alec wrapped his arms around them both, his forehead resting against theirs. "Now you can and I will love them just as much as the twins."

"That was never in doubt." Ellen wound her arms around her husband and lover, holding them tight as happy tears began to leak down her cheeks.

Harry completed the hug with a deep, shuddering sigh. "I'm glad we have this second chance, Ellen. I've missed you."

"We all have," Alec added in a hoarse whisper.

Ellen closed her eyes, basking in their mutual love. Her voice just as soft, she told them, "Poor judgment aside, I'm grateful for this second chance."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to acknowledge the fact that Alec essentially went against Ellen's wishes by putting her in cryo and figured she'd have scolded him privately about it instead of in front of their children and grandchildren. So here we are.


End file.
